Don't forget to wash your hands
by RozarieCriss
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are in the middle of heated make out session when they are interrupted by Burt and guests. Enjoy fuming Burt, embarrassed Kurt and cute Blaine. Rated M for a reason.


**Hey guys,  
**

**so I'm back with new oneshot. This is prompt which gave me _gleefreak102 _so I hope that especially you are going to like it:-)  
**

**And I have BETA! Amazing _Potterheadgleekmsdarrencriss , _so thank you so much for your help.  
**

**This story is rated M because of sexual theme.  
**

**Enjoy!  
**

**And my favorite...****I DON'T OWN GLEE (If I did, Klaine would never ever break up).**  


* * *

**Don't forget to wash your hands**

"Are you sure that nobody's home?" Blaine asked, as he unbuttoned Kurt's shirt.

"Yes-ah" Kurt moaned because Blaine had found the perfect spot on his neck. "Finn is at Puck's. I told him not to come home anytime soon or I will burn all his Playboys. And Dad and Carole are out with Mr. Shue and Mrs. Pillsbury. They are taking them to the new French restaurant. It's almost forty minutes away from Lima, so we have more than three hours." Kurt was pulling at the hem of Blaine's t-shirt. Finally Blaine got the idea and tore it away. "Yes, Jesus Christ, Blaine." Kurt growled when he looked at Blaine's toned chest and immediately took his right nipple in his mouth.

"Did, ah, did you ever think about the name Playboy? It sounds so gay for man's magazine" Blaine said and finally reached the last button of Kurt's dress shirt. "And all the girls and their fake breasts, it's so lame"

"Really Blaine?" Kurt asked and pulled away from him. "You are making out with me and you are thinking about man's magazine and fake boobs? Are you kidding me?" He had his hands on his hips and was sending Blaine his best bitch please glare.

"Aw honey, come back" Blaine intertwined theirs hands and lead him to living room. "I can help it, you turn my brain to jelly" He pushed Kurt on the couch and in an instant was pinning his soft body to the cushions. "I can't think straight when you are half naked." He took the younger boys ear lobe into his mouth and sucked it. Kurt moaned and rocked his hips against Blaine's. Their erected cocks rubbed together and both teenagers groaned. They had been having sex for a few months now and were as horny as every boy their age.

"Blaine" Kurt whined and tried to shake Blaine's hand off of his wrist. He was pinning them above his head and Kurt was desperate. He wanted to run his blunt nails against Blaine chest, to tangle them in his untamed curls, to touch his cock.

"Do you want to touch me?" Blaine whispered seductively into his ear. Kurt could only nod. He loved Blaine's voice and especially when it was talking dirty to him. "And do you want me to touch you?"

"Yes, oh god, you're such a little bastard!" Kurt groaned and finally flipped them over so he was straddling Blaine's thighs.

"Oh, I don't think that I am little" Blaine said with wink. Kurt only rolled his eyes but then leaned down and kissed him. Tongues were thrusting into mouths, teeth were biting lips and saliva was sharing between them. Kurt's hands were running across Blaine's olive chest and were tangling in his soft hair. Blaine was gripping Kurt's ass tightly and their hips were rocking together erratically. Blaine flipped them over again and with one swift motion pulled Kurt's pants and briefs down to his ankles. In minute he had his hand around Kurt's cock. Kurt threw his head backwards and moaned loudly.

"Blaine, God, don't stop" Kurt threw his left leg over Blaine's shoulder and pulled him closer so they could kiss. They kissed messily and were enveloped in their own world, so they didn't hear two cars pulling into their driveway. They didn't hear the keys in the lock or even the gruff voice of Burt Hummel.

"I still can't believe that the restaurant was closed. Burnt kitchen, my ass."

"Language Burt, we have guests" Carole scolded him and went to the living room. "What the hell is going here?"

"Language Carole, we have guests" Retorted Burt with smirk but then saw where she was looking. In the living room, on their couch was his son and his boyfriend. Half naked. Making out. No, this wasn't making out. The curly haired hobbit was eating his son's face and had his hand on his son's… no that was something Burt didn't need to see. Like ever.

"Burt, is something wrong?" Will asked when he and Emma stepped in the room. And the he saw it too. Two boys tangled in each other, evidently oblivious to theirs surroundings.

"KURT ELIZABETH HUMMEL!" Burt roared, and the two boys immediately separated. Blaine saw them first and his face was snow white. On the other hand, Kurt's face, in spite of two second change, was all the colors of the rainbow. When he saw his father he got white, then green and then red as tomato. Will had to bite back a laugh.

"Dad! Carole! You are home earlier than I expected." Kurt said, his voice an octave higher than usual.

"Obviously" Burt barked, his face fuming. Blaine was desperately looking for their clothes. He wanted to have some of his dignity back. Then he saw his shirt just feet behind shocked Mrs. Pillsbury. She looked him in the eyes and with shaking hand, tossed the shirt at him. He caught it with ease and grinned at her. "Could you two please explain this to me?"

"Burt…"

"Mister Hummel"

"Oh, okay Mr. Hummel. We thought that you were going to be home later and…" Blaine started but Burt interrupted him again.

"So you thought that it will be perfect idea to molest my son in my living room?!"

"Dad!" Kurt shrieked and pulled his pants up. "Blaine didn't molest me. Stop being over dramatic. We were just making out."

"This wasn't making out! He had his hand on your…." Burt stopped and closed his eyes tiredly.

"Penis" Mrs. Pillsbury whispered quietly and Carole almost burst out with laugh.

"So what? It was making out without clothes!" Kurt said and looked around the room. Carole and Mr. Shue looked like they were having fun, Mrs. Pillsbury looked like a deer caught in headlights (which wasn't really that unusual) and Blaine looked like he hoped that the floor would crack and swallow him. Kurt's Dad looked like he was going to have another heart attack.

"I tell you what! It's a fine line between naked making out and sex. And I'm telling you, you are too young for sex. And you are never ever having sex under my roof"

"Too late" Blaine said without thinking. _We had sex in every room under your roof, even in your shop, Blaine thought to himself_. Five heads immediately snapped to his direction.

"Blaine!" Kurt shrieked angrily.

"What did you just say?" Burt yelled, fuming. His face was almost purple and Kurt was sure that he could see steam coming out of his ears.

"Dad, please, your heart!"

"I think that this is our cue to leave" Mr Shue said and Emma nodded relieved. She was happy that she could leave the room. The whole situation was making her uncomfortable. But mainly Blaine's hand. He had been touching Kurt's intimate parts with it and still didn't wash it. Why he did not go wash it? The boy didn't know anything about hygiene. She would need to give him pamphlet about it.

"I'll walk you to the door" Carole said.

"Blaine, wash your hands!" Emma said quickly before they left the room. Blaine looked confused at his hands and then remembered what he did with them.

"Oh, uhm yes, so if you excuse me!" He stuttered and made a move to leave the room.

"No way, young man, you are staying here." Burt growled at him. "So are you two trying to tell me that you have had sex?"

"Yes dad, we've had…." Kurt started but Burt interrupted him.

"Kurt, you are too young to…"

"No dad, we're not too young. We are eighteen. We were dating a year before we made love to each other for the first time. Blaine didn't pressure me into anything nor did I. And we are using protection. You and mom had me when you were sixteen. You had known each other for three months and then had sex. I am being responsible." Kurt said with hands on his hips.

"Are you trying to be a smart ass with me?" Burt sat down with sigh.

"No, I'm trying to explain you, that we aren't doing anything wrong, dad. We are young, we love each other and we are having…"

"Urges" Blaine quipped with a proud beam. Kurt only rolled his eyes.

"You better not have any urges with my son" Burt murmured angrily. "Okay, we need to set the rules. Or one rule, no sex under my roof."

"Even if we are here alone?" Kurt asked hopefully.

"Absolutely no" Burt closed his eyes with tired expression. "I'm so not ready to have this conversation with you"

"I think that the boys got the idea." Carole said from her spot in the doorway. "No sex under your roof" Both boys only nodded and Kurt sent Carole grateful smile.

"Okay" Burt stood up and scratched the back of his bald head. "Kurt, we are not done talking though" He said and went into the kitchen. Kurt sighed and looked at Carole.

"Could you maybe talk to him? Remind him our first very embarrassing sex-talk?"

"I see what I could do." She smiled at him and then looked at Blaine. "I would ask you to stay for dinner but I don't think, that's good idea"

"Yeah, yeah of course. I'll head home" Blaine kissed Kurt's cheek lightly.

"And Blaine? I'll better never see you having sex with my son in my living room" Both boys immediately turned red and she left the room with laugh.

Later that night Blaine was laying on his bed thinking about the day's events. He had the most embarrassing talk with his parents because Burt thought that the best idea is inform his parents too. But he came out of it without any punishment which was unexpected. His dad was unusually calm about this whole situation and his mom reminded him to be safe. Sadly it all happened while Cooper being home so right now he was hiding in his room to escape Cooper's teasing.

His thoughts were interrupted by his phone blowing.

"I'm grounded!" Kurt sung after Blaine picked up the phone.

"Hey to you too, baby" Blaine chuckled.

"Sorry, hey honey"

"So you are grounded? Why?"

"Yeah dad thought that's the best. And he is thinking that your parents are going to ground you too"  
"But they didn't. Mom even offered to me to buy condoms for us"

"You are kidding me. Why is my dad so over dramatic? Anyway I have to go, he only let me use my phone to tell you that I'm grounded and without phone and car."

"My poor baby, do you want me to pick you up tomorrow ?"

"Yes please. He only said that we can't see each other after school, he didn't say anything about morning." Blaine could hear the smile in his voice.

"Okay baby, I love you. See you in the morning"

"I love you too, see you. And Blaine?"

"Yes love?"

"Don't forget to wash your hands." Blaine couldn't help but burst out with laugh.

* * *

**A/N: So? What do you think?**


End file.
